ReBirthDay
by majiseme
Summary: Ulangtahun Jean tidak pernah berkesan dari tahun ke tahunnya. Tidak seharusnya ia dijadikan pembantu di hari spesial ini. ErenJean / WarningInside / Jean's POV / Special for Author Yuki to Sakura's


**Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime**

**Modern Day, Romance**

**Rate T**

**Typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari kamis, dan juga hari libur. Aku sengaja membuka mata tepat pada pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Suara gedoran pintu terus mengusik pendengaranku. Bersamaan dengan keributan itu, lengkingan suara wanita melatarinya. Aku menoleh kearah hording jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Sinar matahari sudah merembes masuk melewati ventilasi udara.

"Cepat bangun! Udah besar masih aja kesiangan!"

Oh, iya. Ini juga hari ulang tahunku. Aku baru ingat ketika sebersit pikiran melintas di otak. Ulangtahun yang tidak pernah berkesan dari tahun ke tahun, kini harus kulewati lagi.

"Cepat bangun! Buka pintunya, bodoh!"

Ah, iya. Itu ibuku. Ia selalu marah jika aku terlambat. Dengan berat hati, aku beranjak. Kubuka pintu dan melihat wajah garangnya, 'Plak!' sebuah sambaran telapak tangannya mendarat di wajahku. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Merasa segar, aku segera meraih gagang sapu yang digantung di dinding dapur. Aku beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Lengkingan suara ibu masih terngiang jelas di seisi rumah. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli, aku lanjut rutinitas pertamaku, menyapu rumah.

Suruhan, perintah mmutlak, ejekan, cemoohan, kerap setiap detiknya kudengar. Setelah menyapu, aku mengambil kain pel dan suara ibu meneriakiku lagi, "Pakai karbol pengepelnya!"

Asal kau tahu, aku selalu memakai karbol pengepel untuk mengharumkan lantai rumah ini. Bahkan bau karbolnya selalu mensusuk indra penciumanku. Setiap harinya aku merasa hidungku sakit karena bau karbol ini. Tapi ibuku, seolah ia tidak mencium baunya.

Aku menurut, walau sesekali membantah. Setelah mengepel, aku lanjut menyapu lagi. Cemoohan ditujukan padaku masih terdengar jelas di rumah ini. Aku masih sama, berusaha tidak peduli. Setelah menyapu, aku mengelap setiap perbotan dirumah ini. Lagi-lagi, perintah mutlak yang sama dari hari kehari masih terus mengiang di telingaku.

Selesai pekerjaan itu, aku mencuci tangan dan naik ke tangga, menuju kamar. Aku raih sebuah baju kaos dan celana panjang. Tak lupa handuk yang digantung di sembarang tempat. Suara ibu masih terdengar dibawah. Aku segera memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air. Kugantung handuk dan pakaian yang kubawa dibelakang pintu. Kemudian, melepas pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku.

Setelah mandi, aku menggantungkan kembali handukku di tempat semestinya. Lagi-lagi, perintah mutlak itu memanggilku. Ibu menyuruhku memasak. Yang benar saja, aku ini laki-laki!

"Bukan masak! Panaskan saja sup nya kalau kamu mau makan! Ibu dan ayah ada urusan diluar!" begitulah katanya.

Karena pagi juga tidak sarapan, aku menjadikan sup ini untuk makan pagi dan siang sekalian.

"Cucian dilanjutkan, ya! Jemur juga pakaian-pakaiannya!"

Karena mesin cuci dirumahku adalah mesin cuci manual, setiap lima menit aku harus _stay _di mesin cuci untuk memutar atau sekedar menekan tombolnya. Selama mesin cuci berputar, aku menuju kompor dan menyalakan apinya. Panci sup yang besar kupindahkan diatas api yang menyala. Dengan sabar, aku menunggu sampai lauk itu mendidih.

Aku kembali ke mesin cuci yang terletak di garasi belakang, karena sudah berhenti berputar. Kubuang airnya dengan memutar panel kearah _drain_. Sambil menunggu sebentar, aku putar lagi untuk membilas bagian terkahir. Aku kembali ke kompor dan membuka tutup panci, sudah mendidih. Kuputar panel kompol dan mematikannya. Setelah itu, aku mengambil sebuah piring dari rak geser, dan menuju _rice cooker_ yang tidak jauh dari kompor. Kubuka tutupnya, dan bengong sesaat setelah melihat isinya. Tidak ada nasi sama sekali.

Aku segera meletakkan piring dan mengeluarkan wadah isi rice cooker. Kuambil sebuah baskom dari rak geser, lalu mengisinya dengan seliter beras. Kututup _rice book_, dan bergegas membawa baskom tersebut ke wastafel. Aku mencuci berasnya kemudian.

Setelah itu, aku mengelap wadahnya dan memasukkan kedalam rice cooker. Kutekan tombol _cooking_ yang langsung menyala lampu berwarna merah, lalu kembali ke mesin cuci. Aku angkat pakaian yang sudah dicuci itu, dan memindahkannya ke mesin pengering. Kututup, dan memutar panel untuk mengeringkannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Bersamaan setelah itu, aku mengangkat lagi pakaian kotor dari keranjang disamping mesin ini, lalu memutar panel _washrine_ untuk mencuci keringat dalam waktu lima menit.

Nasi tidak ada, sup yang sudah dipanasi keburu dingin. Menunggu nasi matang itu memakan waktu setengah jam. Sambil menunggu, aku berdiri didepan mesin cuci, mesin pengering belum juga berhenti. Lihat, kan? Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Beginilah aku setiap harinya. Bahkan teganya ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku tanpa sepeser pun uang saku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menuju garasi depan. Ah, kotoran ban selepas mobil dikeluarkan tersisa disana. Aku segera meraih sapu yang digantung dibalik rak sepatu, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyapu kotoran ban. Karena garasi belum disapu, kusapu sekalian semuanya—sampai keluar rumah. Termasuk daun-daun kering yang layu dari pohonnya.

Sepuluh menit habis, aku kembali ke mesin cuci. Kubuka tutup mesin pengering dan mengambil pakaian dari dalamnya. Aku bawa keatas—menuju tempat jemuran. Tempat jemuranku adalah balkon yang cukup luas.

Aku meraih sebuah gantungan dan meggantungkan satu baju disana.

"Woi, Jean! HBD eaps~" seru sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berada tepat disebelah rumah. Si tetangga yang suka sekali usil ini baru saja menerikakiku. Mana alay lagi. "Makasih." jawabku datar, sambil lanjut menggantungkan pakaian.

"Kasian, deh, disuruh ngejemur, hahaha!" ia tertawa.

Aku menggeram, lalu melemparkan sebuah gantungan ke balkon rumahnya. Tapi lelaki itu dengan gesit menghindar, sehingga senjataku terlempar ke pintu balkon rumahnya.

"Hahahaha payah, tidak kena!" ejek Eren, pemuda bersuai cokelat itu tertawa lebar.

Beginilah setiap harinya. Aku dan Eren suka sekali berkelahi. Mengejek, mencemooh, memukuli, kami saling melakukan semua itu satu sama lain. Terkadang aku duluan yang memulai, terkadang juga dia yang mulai. Bahkan dihari asem ini pun, dia sempat-sempatnya membuat amarahku mencapai ubun-ubun. "Diam atau kuperkosa kau!" itulah seruan terakhirku yang membuat dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Aku kembali turun kebawah setelah menjemur pakaian. Setelah menguras isi air di mesin cuci, aku memutar kembali panelnya sambil memberikan sabun. Kucuci dalam waktu lima belas menit. Aku menggeser kursi di ruang makan, dan duduk frustasi disana. Kemudian telingaku mendengar suara berisik dari pintu atas. Sial Eren, dia berulah lagi.

Aku bergegas menuju balkon dan membuka pintu, 'Bletak!' sesuatu menghantam dahiku. Aku meringis sambil meracau asal.

"Ahahaha _headshoot_! Liat deh, Jean! Aku punya ketapel baru!" suara itu terdengar bahagia.

"Sialan, kau...!" seruku menggeram.

Setelah sadar, balkon luasku diisi oleh beberapa peluru ketapel. Beberapa diantaranya membuat pintu kayu balkonku lecet. Kalau ketahuan ibu, aku bisa dimarahi. Kalaupun aku bilang ini adalah ulah Eren, pasti tidak dipercaya.

Aku memungut peluru-peluru ketapel tersebut, lalu melemparkannya dengan keras ke sosok laknat Eren. Dalam sekejap, kami berada dalam aksi perang. Eren menggunakan ketapel, sedangkan aku menggunakan batu-batu dan peluru yang dihempaskannya kesini.

'Bletak!' sebuah peluru mengenai tepat ke wajah Eren. Aku tertawa puas melihatnya. Si Eren malah manyun dan memanah ketapelnya kearahku. Karena terlalu puas tertawa, aku tidak sempat menghindar. Lalu dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku menggeram sambil melempar terus-terusan batu-batu ke balkon rumahnya. Ada satu batu yang menghantam kaca jendela balkonnya. Setelah itu, hening.

"JEAN, EREN, HENTIKAN! KAMU MAU SAYA BILANGIN KE MAMAH KAMU, HAH?!" suara teriakan yang berasal dari bawah—tetangga seberang membuat aksi mereka berhenti.

Aku mendengus, "Kamu bodoh, sih!"

"Aku kan cuma mau bilang punya ketapel baru!" sahut Eren.

"Ngapain sampai ngelecetin pintu rumahku?!" seruku lebih keras.

"Aku 'kan manggil kamu!" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi bukan gitu caranya! Punya etika gak sih?!"

"Kamu sendiri kayak punya aja!"

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUAAAA!" suara tetangga seberang menggelegar. Akhirnya, kami saling membuang muka dan masuk kedalam rumah. Aku segera menuju mesin cuci dan melanjutkan cucian. Disaat aku tidak punya uang simpanan, sesuatu seperti ini malah datang dihari ulang tahunku. Sial.

"JEAAAAAN~!"

Oh, si bodoh itu memanggil. Tunggu, suaranya berasal dari luar? Akhirnya Eren datang kerumah lewat pintu bawah. Sepertinya dia sudah punya etika. Aku melangkah gontai, malas menyambutnya. Kubuka pagar rumah, dan sosok sialan itu menyengir lebar didepan sana. "Main PES yuk!" ajaknya seenak jidat.

"Mana punya waktu buat main-main! Pekerjaan rumahku belum selesai!" bantahku keras.

"Ah, Jean kayak pembantu aja, deh." katanya santai.

"Kubunuh kamu!" geramku lantang.

"Tadi bilangnya mau diperkosa " jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang membuat siapapun ingin langsung menerkamnya.

"Dengar ya," dehamku lalu melirik sinis kearahnya, "aku gak punya waktu untuk main-main denganmu. Sana pulang!" usirku lalu menutup pintu pagar. Kemudian, aku kembali masuk kedalam rumah utnuk melanjutkan cucian.

"Aku panjat ya, pagarmu!" sahutnya dari luar.

Karena tak ingin hal yang sama terulang, aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Pernah sekali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku menolak membiarkan Eren masuk kerumah, lalu si Eren maksa dengan memanjat pagar. Lalu lelaki itu jatuh dan terluka. Ibu langsung menyalahkanku karena besikap sombong sebab tidak mau menerima tamu. Eren ini bukan tamu, tahu. Dia hanya penggangu!

"Oh, iya. Aku juga belum makan!" sahutnya seraya membuka panci.

"Nasinya belum mateng." jawabku ringan.

"Aduh kasian banget ya kamu." ujar Eren pura-pura manyun.

"Pulang sana." kataku datar.

Kemudian ia naik keatas, menuju kamarku. Sudah biasa memang. Aku juga kalau main dirumah Eren berasa rumah sendiri.

"Kamu siapin makanan buatku, aku mau main PES dulu, ya~" begitulah katanya dari atas.

Tanganku sudah gatal untuk menyerangnya. Tapi tak apalah, aku juga sendirian dirumah.

Aku segera memasukkan pakaian kedalam mesin pengering, lalu memutarnya. Ini sudah hampir satu setengah jam setelah semua itu. Tapi nasi belum juga matang. Sambil menunggu sepuluh menit mesin pengering berputar, aku menuju kamar. Lagi-lagi si Eren sembarangan mengobrak-abrik kardus yang ada dibawah ranjangku.

"Wah Jean majalah pornonya nambah!" serunya polos.

Langsung kurebut dari tangan lelaki sialan itu, lalu menaruh kembali di kardus—kemudian mendorongnya kebawah ranjang. Disaat aku sibuk, lelaki ini malah main-main dan mengulet diatas tempat tidurku. Terlebih lagi, kamarku yang masih berantakan ini malah lebih dibernatakin lagi oleh Eren.

Aku merapihkan sprai sedikit, lalu merapihkan gulungan kabel joystick yang sedang digunakan Eren. Kusapu sedikit kamarku sambil sesekali melrrik Eren yang tertawa puas karena permainannya. Aku menghela nafas, dan keluar kamar. Untuk menjemur sisa pakaian terakhir.

Setelah menjemur pakaian, tinggal menunggu nasi yang sebentar lagi matang. Aku segera bergegas ke kamar untuk ikutan main dengan Eren. Kubuka pintu kamar, tapi tak seorangpun ada disana. Televisi masih menyala, juga playstasion 3 nya. Aku menggeram sambil mematikan televisi dan PS, serta menggulung kabel joystick, lalu keluar. Aku buka pintu kamar mandi, siapa tahu dia ada disana. Tapi didalam juga kosong. Aku segera menuju garasi luar, pagar terbuka lebar disana. Dasar, lagi-lagi dia bertingkah layaknya jelangkung.

Aku menutup pagar lalu masuk kerumah. Di dapur ini, aku duduk menunggu lampu rice cooker berubah menjadi oren. Sampai saat ini, warna merah masih menguasai pemasak nasi itu.

Hm? Suara pintu dibuka? Ah, biarlah, pasti Eren sialan itu. Aku sudah terlalu lemas untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Jean!" panggilnya.

Aku masih membenamkan wajah di persilangan kedua tanganku. Biarlah pengganggu itu bergentayangan dirumah ini, asal tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku.

"Selamat uang tahun, Jean~" sahutnya gembira.

Aku melongos dalam hati. Ulang tahun apanya, menyebalkan.

"Aki tiup, yah?!" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat kepalaku. Wajah lucu Eren dengan sebuah _pie_ krim di tangannya. Perutku langsung menyahut. Sial, kue itu terlihat enak sekali. Si Eren langsung meniup api dari sebatang lilin diatas kue. Aku bengong sesaat. Yang ulangtahun siapa?

"Selamat ulangtahun~" sahutnya riang sambil—

'jleb!;

-menempelkan _pie_ krim itu di wajahku. Pandanganku langsung gelap. Harum kue ini membuat suara perutku semakin berteriak. Dalam kesempitan ini, kugunakan kesempatan untuk menjilat krim yang kebetulan menempel di mulutku. Kemudian aku memegang wajahku yang dipenuhi krim sambil berteriak, "Apa yang kalu lakukan, bodoh?!"

Seusatu mendekat padaku. Sesuatu yang basah, menyeka wajahku. Sesuatu itu menghapus krim di daguku dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, bulu kudukku berdiri. Kemudian sesuatu itu menyeka krim di mataku yang tertutup. Setelah dipastikan mataku bisa terbuka, aku melihat Eren sedang menjilat bibirnya. Sesaat, aku melihat Eren seperti anjing kelaparan.

"Enak lho kuenya. Sini aku jilat lagi."

Wajah dibalik krim ini panas, aku tahu itu. Untunglah wajahku masih ditutupi oleh lumeran krim _pie_, sehingga rona merah ini tidak terlihat oleh Eren. Sembarangan sekali tingkahnya yang seenak udel menjilat wajahku ini, "Hentikan, bodoh!" seruku.

Si lelaki berambut cokelat itu tersenyum seraya menoleh kearah rice cooker, "Lagipula, nasinya juga sudah mateng." ujarnya pelan.

Aku melihat lampu di rice cooker itu berubah warna menjadi oren. Kemudian mendecak, "Sialan kau, aku sudah mandi, tahu!"

"Yaudah sini biar kubersihkan wajahmu!" sahut Eren, wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku.

Aku langsung mendorongnya, "Aku bisa sendiri."

Sesaat, aku merasa tsundere.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa _pengganggu_ itu tidak selamanya mengganggu.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for Author novel Yuki to Sakura! Happy bornday ya~ ini fic hadiah buat ente. Berterimakasihlah. ****#okesip maaf telat post, kemaren pengen ngepost tapi ffn nya error X'D**

**Kepada readers, silent readers, thanks ya udah baca~ **

**Review? XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26 Desember 2013**


End file.
